Kiss of a Demon King
Kiss of a Demon King is the seventh book in the Immortals Afer Dark series. It was published January 2009 and is concurrent in many parts to Dark Desires After Dusk. It features Rydstrom Woede, a Rage Demon, and Sabine, Queen of Illusions and a Sorceri. Back Cover Copy With one kiss, he knew she'd be his queen... His obsession: the enchantress who surrenders her body, but not her heart. After Sabine, the Queen of Illusions, lures and traps Rydstrom Woede in her lair, the ruthless warrior fights to resist her seduction. But his fierce demon nature lusts for her delicate body and won't be denied. Even as Rydstrom plots to escape, he still intends to claim Sabine as his own--on his terms. Her downfall: the battle-scarred demon who vows to keep her at all costs. When Rydstrom breaks free, he abducts Sabine, turning the tables. Now she's the one struggling to resist his delicious torment. With each relentless encounter, Sabine hungers more for her merciless adversary. They were never supposed to want each other this much… If they can defeat the sinister enemy that stands between them, will Sabine make the ultimate sacrifice to save her demon? Or will the proud king lay down his crown and arms to keep his sorceress? Summary Sabine, in 1872 tells her history to a group of mortals in an insane asylum in London. Lanthe takes the power of the Queen of Silent Tongues. Sabine has died five times, three times from Vrekener attacks, once from Sorceri trying to steal her power and once from mortals. Each time Lanthe used her power of persuasion to bring her back, eventually burning the power out. Most of Sabine's deaths were before she was in her twenties. In the present day Rydstrom leaves a strip club and races towards New Orleans, attempting to reach Cadeon Woede before he can change his mind about giving Holly Ashwin, his Mate and the Vessel to Groot the Metallurgist. He crashes his car when Sabine on orders from Omort the Deathless to capture him uses and illusion to distract him. Sabine lures him into the dungeons of Tornin through a portal of Lanthe's. She reveals her plans for him, to extract a vow of marriage and become pregnant with his heir. Sabine reveals also that she is his Mate, an oracle has predicted this in the past. Rydstrom refuses him and Sabine uses a knockout powder to make him sleep. Omort orders Sabine to bring Rydstrom to his court. Rydstrom, infuriated by the desecration of his castle attacks Omort and is beaten close to death. Sabine cares for him while he heals. Once he is healed Sabine again tries to tempt Rydstrom into marrying her, working them both up. Eventually Rydstom vows to torment Sabine in turn with all she has done to him, "like for like" in demonish, telling her it was his marriage vow. They have sex and Rydstrom reaches a partial Rage State, making him mindless, this and his expectation of Sabine not being a virgin, cause her pain and she leaves. Lothaire approaches Rydstrom offering him an escape in exchange for a vow to owe him a favor in the future. Lothaire takes them to the Grave Realm, an area within Rothkalina as he can't take them off-realm without Omort knowing. Rydstrom ties Sabine's hands preventing her from using her powers and torments Sabine sexually for two nights in revenge. They head towards an illegal portal, Rydstrom planning to return to New Orleans. After several days, Sabine is captured by Teegloths while Rydstrom is away. Her bound hands prevent her from defending herself, they argue after he rescues her and they are found by Rage Demons from the nearby refugee camp. Rydstrom is unable to let go of his revenge and ties Sabine up in his tent, not even telling the others that she is his Mate. A small Rage Demon boy, Puck befriends her despite their inability to communicate, while Rydstrom spends time with a female, Durinda because she is easy to talk to and this anger Sabine. The camp is attacked by a large dragon which after being freed Sabine talks to and makes it leave the area until they can all leave. Freed, she upends the camp, asking for tributes and teaching the naive girls about sex. When the portal is ready, the two go to Rydstrom's Place in New Orleans, where the Witches have take over the house in his abscence. Melanthe makes a portal to New Orleans, trying to rescue her sister, only when Sabine tries to leave Rydstrom ties her to the bed. Melanthe tries to find her and gets lost. Rydstrom considers claiming her but isn't sure and stops. Cadeon arrives and delivers Groot's sword. Rydstrom thinks that Sabine doesn't want him and lets her go telling her he's done. Lanthe has been using her power for too long and she attracts Vrekener meaning she has to leave or risked being killed. Sabine is despondent when Rydstrom finds her. Sabine makes a series of Covenants to show Rydstrom how they work and promises not to lie to him. She decides not to tell him about the morsus as he seems resistant to her returning to Tornin without him for any reason. Sabine and Rydstrom spend the week together, Rydstrom Claims her, marking her. Rydstrom takes her to a bar and Sabine clears the place with her reputation. Cadeon visits and the two bond, Rydstrom telling him he missed Cadeon while he was with the foster home, and that losing the crown wasn't his fault, as Omort had been prepared for him. When Rydstrom attempts to tell Sabine about his deception only to find her sick from the Morsus sooner than she expected and before she could tell Rydstrom about it. He calls Nix and asks for help. Nix says Sabine would be better off if he let her die. Rydstrom refuses and prepares to take Sabine back to Omort even if he would be killed, so she can live. Nix gives Sabine an adrenaline injection which allows her to hide Groot's sword. Omort asks Rydstrom to open his mind up, and tells Sabine about his lie about the marriage vow, he refuses to help Sabine unless Rydstrom fights him, Sabine gives him the sword. Melanthe persuades Omort not to use his powers and the two fight, Rydstrom beheading him. The brothers' tracing now freed, Cadeon traces his band of mercenaries to help fight, and Rydstrom traces Sabine to Hag to get the morsus antidote. Sabine is saved and tells Rydstrom she is going to hold his trick over him for the rest of their lives, and the next wedding vow better be in English. Later, Rydstrom catches Sabine as she sneaks back into the kingdom after going on a trip to steal from Rodrigo Gamboa, she promise to try to steal gold only from criminals. Category:Immortals After Dark Category:Books